Thank You Luigi
by Pikminfan
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea! For NormanWhitesmith Luigi gets no recognition. Mario finds out and decides to change that.


**Thank You Luigi**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the story idea!

 **Author's Note:** This short story might be short due to lack of ideas and possible writer's block!

 _Italics: Thoughts_ **Bold: Information** Underline: Diary Entry

 **~Luigi Point of View~**

 ***Sighs*** Yet again they're celebrating Mario for saving Princess Peach from Bowser while I don't get any recognition. As everyone is celebrating I quietly head back home... alone as always, once I entered our home I went to my secret room. I turned on the small lantern and opened up my diary to write down today's entry. Dear Diary: Today was another day of rescuing the princess from Bowser, as usual my bro and I defeated him. But like usual the people of the Mushroom Kingdom celebrated Mario the hero while I get nothing. When will I get recognized as a hero like my big bro? I want people to know that I'm not just a sidekick and call me by my real name not 'Green Mario'. I guess I'll forever be nothing more than a shadow... I finished writing and closed my diary. Then I exited my secret room and started doing house cleaning.

 **~Mario Point of View~ A Few Days Later**

I've noticed that Luigi isn't acting like his cheerful self ever since we rescued Princess Peach. I tried asking him what's wrong but he would say 'I'm fine bro.' with a smile on his face. But I know it was a fake smile, I wanted to ask him again but I didn't want to be nosy. Today was spring cleaning and I was tasked to clean the inside of our house while Luigi decided to clean the backyard. As I was vacuuming our bedroom floor I found a trap door? _When did we get this?_ I thought as I lifted it to see a small passage. I went inside and found a small table, a lantern, and what stood out was a thick green book? Me being curious read the title "Luigi's Diary?" I read quietly. I know I should respect his privacy but me being very curious read it.

 **~Third Person Point of View~**

We see Mario reading the diary as he began reading each entry his face began frowning and tears began to fall from his eyes. He started feeling regret and despair for not seeing that his little brother Luigi was hurting not physically but emotionally. Luigi was feeling left out, abandoned, lonely, teased, and being treated like a nobody. Mario became determined to show his baby bro that he's not a sidekick or a shadow and that he's important along with being a hero as well. The red capped hero closed the diary and quickly left the trap door with a plan but first... he needed to make a few calls.

 **~Luigi's Point of View~ The Next Day**

"Bro why are we going to Peach's Castle?" I asked my big bro as he lead the way. "You'll see." Mario replied. As we passed Toad Town I noticed that it was empty making me wonder what's going on. But as we near the castle I was surprised to see everyone cheering... for me? "W-What?" I stuttered while feeling shy from everyone staring at me. "LUIGI! LUIGI! LUIGI!" Everyone chanted. Mario lead me to the center of the crowd to see Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, E Gadd, and Polterpup? "W-What's going on?" I stuttered as everyone applaud. "Well Luigi we wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for us." Peach said. Once the crowd quieted down one by one Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, E gadd along with Poletrpup, and last but not least my big bro Mario all gave their speech. Each of them told the audience how much I helped, befriended, rescued, and saved them. Especially when Mario along with E Gadd told them how I helped/saved them from the ghosts especially King Boo. Their heartfelt words touched my heart making me shed tears as the crowd cheered my name. Soon a cake decorated with green, white and blue frosting was presented to me with three big words saying "THANK YOU LUIGI!" making me smile. From that day onward my life became brighter for I was no longer a shadow.

 **Author's Note:** Done! I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry if it's junk! ;-; Please Follow, Favorite, Comment, and Review! Thank you and see you next time!


End file.
